


shades of music

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [11]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: So many things are happening at once for Jaebeom. A new project with a popular duo and a collaboration with his boyfriend's best friend? All in one day?And he thought he would have time this month to help Jinyoung.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	shades of music

Youngjae checks his watch yet again and Jaebeom watches him absently, swiveling in his chair. A duo they’re working with promised to be in the studio by ten, and its fifteen past. 

His partner curses. “The hell, man? Where are they? I have, like, things to do!” He kicks the leg of Jaebeom’s chair in outrage. 

“Hey, watch it!” Jaebeom snaps. “It’s just fifteen minutes, they’re probably just stuck in traffic or something. If they weren’t going to show, they would’ve called.” He leans back, doodling in his notebook. “You know Joshua and Vernon aren’t dicks. Don’t be a dick to them.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes. “Who am I even talking to? Love made you soft, old boy.” But he calms down, sinking into his own chair. His leg bounces impatiently still. 

Two minutes later, the duo bursts in, apologizing and the first thing Jaebeom sees is the huge brown stain on Vernon’s white t-shirt, sticking uncomfortably to his chest. He glances at it quizzically. 

“Some intern’s coffee,” Vernon says, scowling. Jaebeom digs into his backpack, fishes out the clean shirt he brought along for gym and tosses it to him. Vernon looks grateful and leaves to change. 

Youngjae begins his list of questions on what the duo is looking for, what style they’re trying to achieve, if it’s going to be any different than their previous stuff, why they refused to continue working with their other producers. Jaebeom doesn’t realize he’s tuning out. 

He still remembers the first time he met them. It was just in passing, and he would have forgotten about it if he hadn’t made such a fool of himself. Joshua and Vernon were from the States and they spoke in English. And everybody else but Jaebeom could respond in English. Youngjae told him back then that it didn’t matter, _they_ didn’t know Korean yet, but it still hurt his pride. It was the reason he put so much effort into learning the language. 

He’s put all that behind him, he thinks happily, now they’re collaborating. 

Vernon comes back and Jaebeom plays some demo tracks they’ve made, to test what style they’re going for.

Two hours later, the only thing he’s learned is that despite being such close friends, they sure argue a lot. Very indecisive. Perhaps Youngjae had more luck in figuring them out. 

They disperse for lunch.

“Hyung,” Joshua says to them once they’ve returned, “I have a friend from LA, who’s just moved here. He’s also a performer, so I was wondering if he could feature in this project.” Vernon looks up, eager.

Jaebeom shares a glance with Youngjae, curious. “If that’s what you want, then sure, bring him over.”

“What’s his name?” Youngjae adds. “Do we know him?”

Joshua shrugs. “His name is Mark. I doubt you know him.”

“Mark?” Jaebeom scrunches up his nose. “Isn’t Mark that chatty intern—”

“He’s a couple years older than me, actually,” Joshua clarifies. 

“Well, bring him over,” Youngjae says, and the matter is dropped. 

Before they know it, time has passed and it’s five. Jaebeom closes his notebook and stands up. “Yah, it’s five o’clock. I gotta pick up the kid.” He shoves his belongings into his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. 

Joshua sputters in surprise and he realizes what that sounds like.

Before Jaebeom can correct him, Youngjae buts in. “You don’t have to pretend you give two shits about the kid, I know you’re only going there for your boyfriend.” 

He turns red and grits out, “Do you really have to—”

“You have a kid?!” Vernon yelps. 

“ _No,_ ” Jaebeom says firmly. “I’m talking about my nephew.”

“Ah.” He nods. “But you have a boyfriend, hyung?” The look on his face is shameless and Jaebeom rolls his eyes again, walking to the door. 

“We are _not_ talking about this.”

-

Jaebeom drives the car to the preschool and walks in to Jinyoung and Jackson herding the remaining kids inside from the playground. There’s a bustle of parents outside. Yugyeom’s face lights up when he sees his uncle (and so does Jinyoung’s) and the kid zooms forward.

Jackson catches Yugyeom before he passes and kneels down. 

“Hey, kiddo, do you mind playing with Bambam and Jungkookie for a little bit longer? I want to talk to your uncle.” 

Jinyoung’s eyes narrow and so does Jaebeom’s. 

“About what?” The boy asks curiously. Jackson waves a hand. 

“Oh, boring grown-up stuff. Like taxes.” He grimaces.

 _Taxes?_ Jaebeom thinks, confused. 

Yugyeom sees their faces and must think taxes truly are boring, though he doesn’t know what they are. “Ew,” he agrees, and he runs back to his friends. 

Jackson straightens up. “Come on, lover boy. I’d like to talk to you.”

Jaebeom’s immediate animal response is that he’s being threatened, and his hackles rise, but he draws up his dignity. He’s not going to let Jackson intimidate him with whatever speech he’s going to give.

Jinyoung rushes to his side, growling, “Jackson, what are you—”

“Don’t worry about us, Jinyoungie,” he says breezily. “Go watch the kids now, go on.” With Jinyoung’s glare boring into his skull, Jackson tugs Jaebeom outside. 

The sky is darker now; night is falling. It’s getting colder and he’s reminded of how it’s still March. He can’t wait for spring to finally be here. They stand there for a moment, just watching cars rumble past, watching the sky turn different shades of sunset. 

“I didn’t bring you out here to give you the ‘he’s my best friend don’t you dare hurt him or I’ll kick your ass’ talk, okay?” Jackson looks at him with a small laugh. “You’ve been good to him until now.”

Jaebeom inclines his head. “I try.”

“That’s not what I wanted to say, though.” He draws a deep breath. “Um, Jinyoungie showed me your work. Your music, I mean. I really like your style.”

That makes him smile. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“I’m a producer myself,” Jackson tells him. 

“Oh?”

“It’s only on the side, for now at least, but what I wanted to ask was if you’d be up to collab.”

Jaebeom is flattered, to say the least. And it’s not because Jackson’s such a popular artist, it’s because he’s gained the respect of his boyfriend’s best friend. That’s an accomplishment to him. “You’re serious?” 

“Yeah.”

“Well. I—” He clears his throat, gathering his thoughts. “Are you, like, under another company or something? Because that would be a problem…”

“Nope. I’m independent.”

“Okay.” Jaebeom wonders why the day’s been filled with discussions of collabs. “I’m working on a project with a duo at the moment, and I’m not sure how long that’s going to end up being, but you know what? Stop by sometime next week, I’ll let them know you’re meeting me and you can get a contract and everything. You—you’re not looking for a job, right?”

Jackson looks sheepish. “I was aiming for that, I suppose.”

Jaebeom laughs heartily. “You’ll have to collab with us and prove yourself first, I guess. I’ll do my best.”

“I appreciate it,” he replies, echoing Jaebeom’s own words. “And on that note, while we’re already out here, I’m gonna tell you that Jinyoung is my best friend and the last thing I ever want to see is his pain, so I _will_ kick your ass if you hurt him. Or I’ll pay someone to do it. Your ass will be kicked regardless.”

He seems grateful, if nothing else and as they walk back inside, Jinyoung leaps up in agony. He has his distressed face on and his gaze hovers over Jaebeom’s face, as if searching for any bad omens. 

He socks Jackson in the shoulder. “What are you playing at? Jaebeom, please don’t listen to anything he says—"

“I wasn’t even talking about you!” Jackson howls, rubbing his arm. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. 

“We weren’t, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom reassures. His boyfriend’s eyes lock with his and soften. The moment is shattered as Yugyeom runs up to his teacher and tugs on his trousers. 

“May I go home now, Mr. Wang?”

Jackson laughs, picking him up and spinning in a circle. “Of course you can, Gyeomie.”

**Author's Note:**

> so clearly my only point was to foreshadow mark meeting jacky because what jjp fic doesnt deserve markson


End file.
